Anjo de Deus
by MilkSantos
Summary: Pinga, pinga. As gotas caem, molham-me, molham o manto, o cabelo, o rosto. E eu sinto a presença dele em torno de mim. Vigiando, protegendo, e dizendo de forma silenciosa e enigmática que tem saudades. Que devo voltar logo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Desta forma, não viso quaisquer lucros sobre seus personagens ou universo. O enredo me pertence, e não deve ser copiado, publicado ou divulgado sem minha permissão.

 **Personagem principal:** Konan.

 **Aviso:** Pode conter cenas de... Clichê.

 **One-Shot:** Um capítulo, um tiro.

* * *

 **Legenda:**

Pinga, pinga, chove. (Narrativa).

 _Desde que lembro somos um time. (Narrativa Passado)._

— "Venha logo". (Fala na mente de Konan).

— Estou indo Pain. (Fala Normal).

 _— Meu anjo, deixe-me te ver. (Fala no passado)_

* * *

#Único: **Anjo de Deus**.

.

.

.

Pinga, pinga, chove.

Pinga, pinga.

As gotas caem.

Molham-me, molham o manto da Akatsuki, meu cabelo, meu rosto. E eu sinto a presença dele em torno de mim. Vigiando, protegendo, e dizendo de forma silenciosa e enigmática que tem saudades. Que devo voltar logo. Ao mesmo tempo que sinto-o me proteger, sinto também um calafrio na espinha, indicando o que acontecerá se eu demorar.

A chuva não se dissipa em momento algum, só aumenta conforme me aproximo do local em que ele está. Mais densa, dificultando minha viagem e pesando imensamente meu corpo. Resolvo parar alguns minutos e recuperar o folego, para só então prosseguir viagem. Fecho meus olhos e inclino a cabeça para trás, sentindo os pingos batendo nas pálpebras, caindo pela face, escorrendo pelo pescoço e por dentro da roupa. Logo ouço estrondosas explosões no céu. Não preciso abrir meus olhos para ver o tempo se fechar cada vez mais. Quando não me movo, ouço novamente o trovejar alto, num rugido ameaçador.

— "Venha logo".

Abro os olhos e volto a correr para ele.

— Estou indo Pain.

* * *

 _Desde que lembro somos um time._ _No começo éramos três. Três crianças perdidas e esfomeadas em busca de afeto e segurança._ _Depois nos tornamos dois. Apenas **ele e eu.**_

 _Cuidando um do outro, repartindo o pouco que tínhamos. Vigiando e zelando pelo bem-estar da nossa pequena equipe._ _Aprendemos a nos defender muito cedo. Um time pequeno porém muito eficiente._ _Ele feriu-se para me ajudar algumas vezes, **e eu daria minha vida por ele** antes mesmo de piscar._

 _Madara descobriu nossa existência quando tentamos rouba-lo. Irônico não é? Pois ele no final das contas acabou por tomar nossas vidas._ _Porém Pain não pensa assim, ele costuma dizer que não tínhamos uma vida antes disso. Que não tínhamos um objetivo. De certo modo ele está certo. Agora como Kami ele busca levar a dor, e através dela também a luz para as pessoas. Eu o entendo, acho que ninguém o entende como eu._

 _A verdade é que preciso culpar alguém pelo modo que ele está, e eu culpo Madara, o fundador do clã Uchiha. Para não culpar a mim mesma._ _Que tipo de anjo não consegue proteger seu Deus? Eu não deveria ser chamada de anjo._ _Mas vou cuidar dele, ajudá-lo a cumprir sua missão e então tudo ficará bem, e voltaremos a ser como antes._ _Eu vou cuidar dele, tal qual ele cuida de mim._

* * *

Pinga, pinga, pinga, pinga.

Chove forte em mim.

Estou cada vez mais longe dele, e ele está fraco, mas mesmo assim se esforça para me acompanhar com sua chuva. Como sempre quer me proteger.

A cada passo para longe, a chuva fica menos intensa, mas as gotas se tornam mais pesadas. Eu quase choro, mas não o faço, pois ele saberá, e se esforçará ainda mais. É a minha vez de cuidar dele. Atravesso as fronteiras do país do fogo e a chuva cessa. Sinto um vazio tão grande, falta de sua presença, seu abraço. Foco na missão. Eu tenho um rapto para fazer. Eu corro, corro muito. Sem a presença dele o ar parece sufocar, queimar meus pulmões como ácido, e o chão não parece firme, ou talvez eu esteja tremendo, _porra,_ a falta dele acaba comigo.

Acelero para voltar rápido.

Chego perto da vila da Folha, Konoha, vejo os portões. Abro minhas asas de papel e levanto vôo. Alto, muito alto. Facilmente sou confundida com um pássaro. Eu procuro uma mulher, cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, pupila da grande Tsunade. Hoje meu alvo não é o loiro portador da Kyuubi. É ela: Haruno Sakura!

Pisco algumas vezes enquanto a procuro de cima. Não estou acostumada com tanto Sol. Finalmente a encontro, perto do portão leste com uma mochila nas costas, parece esperar alguém para uma missão. Lanço uma kunai e ela defende. Ela é rápida, mas não tanto.

Apareço em suas costas e a acerto na nuca.

— Sasuke-kun?

Ela desmaia.

Pobre criança tola. Sinceramente não achei que seria tão fácil.

* * *

 _— Konan..._

 _Ele me chama, e eu vou até ele. Ele está naquela máquina idiota que lhe suga a vida, e mesmo assim ele continua lá, se esvaindo._

 _Continua com o brilho nos olhos que o faz lindo. **Desumano e lindo.**_

 _— Meu anjo, deixe-me te ver._

 _— Estou aqui Pain, eu sempre estou aqui por você._

 _Sinto vontade de abraça-lo, e me dói tanto vê-lo daquele jeito._

* * *

Os guardas de Konoha tentaram me impedir, tentaram me seguir. Tentaram.

Eu sou acostumada a voar na chuva, na chuva dele. Com minhas asas de papel molhadas, pesadas. Em tempo seco e com as asas leves eles não têm a menor chance de me alcançar. Crianças tolas. O que pode ser mais leve do que papel?

— Sas...

A menina resmunga no meu colo.

— Sasuke...

Ela chama o garoto Uchiha mesmo inconsciente. Menina tola, irritante.

— Sasuke não virá por você menina irritante. Ele está ocupado sendo manipulado por Madara.

— Sasuke–kun...

* * *

 _— Está chorando meu pequeno anjo?_

 _— Não meu amor._

 _Eu sorrio, mas me quebro por dentro. Vê-lo tão abatido e fraco me machuca, me dói mais do que qualquer ferimento físico possa doer._

 _— Não chore. Não gosto quando você chora._

 _Dane-se! Vou até ele e o abraço. Ele retribui fracamente e não consigo me segurar, choro mais, e dessa vez quem o cobre com chuva sou eu._ _Uma chuva salgada que transmite toda minha **culpa e dor.**_

 _— Konan, pare._

 _Choro mais. Parece que todo o tempo em que reprimi a dor transborda agora. Multiplicando em lágrimas pesadas._

 _— Quem eu devo matar para te deixar feliz, meu anjo? Quem você quer ver conhecer a dor?_

 _— Eu quero você comigo novamente._

 _Ele me afasta. Encara-me com os mesmos olhos que são capazes de fazer a grande maioria dos nukenins tremer._

 _Mas não a mim._

 _Pois quando me encaram tem um brilho diferente..._

 _— Eu estou aqui, e assim como você sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre estarei do seu. Mas enquanto não concluir meu objetivo não podemos ficar juntos._

 _Ele vira o rosto em um pedido mudo para que eu me vá._

 _E eu vou._

* * *

Decido parar em algum lugar e descansar. A menina é mais pesada do que pensei e já está noite. Penso ironicamente que ela deve passar noites comendo brigadeiro a espera do amado. Passo a achar que não somos tão diferentes, não neste ponto, já que obviamente minhas habilidades ninjas são muito melhores.

Estou perto da fronteira do país do fogo. E sei que ele está esperando, mas não consigo continuar. Ir e vir em um dia é demais até mesmo para mim.

— Quem é você?

— A bela adormecida acordou...

— Pare de graça! Quem é você?

Ela rasteja como o verme inútil que é.

— Você é da Akatsuki!

 _Descobriu agora? Como você é esperta menininha apaixonada.._. Eu sorrio ironicamente, sem conseguir evitar, e a vejo tremer. Ela tenta levantar, se meche e remexe, mas está com as mãos e pés atados, como um porco prestes a ser assado no rolete.

— Onde o Sasuke-kun está?

— O menino Uchiha está com Madara. Mas vai fazer o quê? – Faço uma pausa dramática. Ah como eu gosto de ser má. – Vai leva-lo a força para sua aldeiazinha e obrigá-lo a casar-se com você?

— Eu... Eu... Vou salva-lo! Eu e Naruto!

Ela é determinada, que bonitinho. Eu sorrio novamente. Mal sabe ela que todo e qualquer esforço é inútil. Sasuke fica mais forte a cada dia com Madara, e apesar de ser apenas um peão, vem se tornando um peão forte, e se não manipulado com sabedoria, se tornaria perigoso.

— Naruto deve se preocupar consigo mesmo garotinha tola.

Outro golpe na nuca, e ela cai. O nível das mulheres de Konoha já foi melhor.

— E Haruno Sakura vai a Nocaute. - Falo para os céus, como se tivesse uma platéia lá em cima me assistindo. Acho que meu _Kami_ tem razão. Eu estou ficando um pouco _insana._

* * *

Não consegui descansar, sempre é difícil ficar longe dele. Ainda mais sozinha em território hostil. Por esses e outros motivos que os membros da Akatsuki fazem as missões em dupla. Sozinha a carga de cansaço dobrava. Tinha que infiltrar-me na vila sozinha, capturar a garota sozinha, mantê-la adormecida, vigiar e carregar a menina. Simplesmente não conseguia descansar.

Semi desperta, senti a presença de ninjas da folha nas redondezas. Vários deles. Ainda de olhos fechados, concentrei-me nas presenças, contei um, dois, três... Dez deles. Cinco a leste, três a nordeste e mais dois a sudeste. Todos os dez a minha esquerda. Ou ainda não haviam nos achado, ou são mais tolos do que pensei. Konoha sempre me surpreende.

Ah... Como queria brincar com vocês, levar algumas cabeças como _souvenir_ para casa. Em uma ideia absurda, penso em colorir as paredes da minha sala com o sangue dos ninjas, de vermelho vivo, como batom. Pena que não há tempo para brincadeiras.

Levanto-me silenciosamente, e olhando para a garota por um momento, acho tudo aquilo muito cansativo. Essa vida, essa rixa, todos estes idiotas correndo atrás de salvar uma menininha. Madara atrás dessa menininha. Pain mandando-me para longe dele, fazendo com que eu morra de saudade, _por causa dessa menininha fraca?_ Qual finalidade?

Jogo a garota sobre o ombro esquerdo, e abro minhas asas delicadamente.

Os ninjas de Konoha estão mais perto.

Levanto vôo, _alto,_ tão alto que escondo minha presença atrás do brilho do sol forte.

Apesar do peso da garota adormecida em meus ombros, sigo com menos peso do que quando chove, e não tenho a menor dificuldade em continuar meu caminho.

* * *

 _Quando fecho meus olhos e me permito lembrar de como era minha vida antes da Akatsuki, não há glamour, não há poder, mas há **gotas de felicidade.**_

 _Pain e eu invadimos um casebre na floresta, e fizemos dele nossa base militar, havia buracos nas paredes de madeira e a chuva entrava junto com o vento açoitando nossas peles. O teto lembrava vagamente uma peneira em baixo de um chuveiro._

 _Sempre choveu muito. Mas em um dos dias que me lembro, não choveu._

 _E quando não choveu, tudo foi **diferente**. _

_Eu vi nos olhos dele um brilho que não costumava estar lá, brilho de desejo misto com algo que não identifiquei enquanto olhava para **mim.**_

 _— Konan, vem aqui._

 _Minhas pernas vacilaram por um segundo antes de obedecerem. Caminhei até ele, que permanecia sentado perto da nossa lareira improvisada com pedras e alguma madeira._ _Quando a sua frente, ele me puxou pelo pulso, com mais força do que era realmente necessário, e me jogou no chão. Minhas costas fizeram um estralo ao se chocar com a madeira áspera, e quando abri os olhos encontrei os dele me olhando de perto, **tão de perto.**_

 _O cabelo com aquele tom outrora tão estranho, fazia cócegas em meu nariz e na bochecha, e apesar do olhar que poderia ler minha alma, senti vontade de rir e tocar-lhe os cabelos, enrolar meus dedos nele e brincar com as mechas sedosas, ah Nagato..._

 _E foi isso que eu fiz, levantei a mão direita até seu cabelo, sua bochecha, e depois toque-lhe a nuca, puxando-o para mim sem realmente saber o que fazia. O vi fechar os olhos e apreciar o toque sem se importar com mais nada._ _Quando ele abriu, me encarando tão de perto, o brilho neles até parecia **amor.** Se eu fosse uma garota tola com uma vida normal, e ele fosse um cara normal, eu teria acreditado facilmente que havia ali um sentimento. Mas isso não é pra nós. Não nos é permitido sentir._

 _Então ele me beijou, com os lábios, a língua, e com algo mais que eu não sabia identificar. Mas fazia o sangue das minhas veias ferver, e cada pedacinho de pede que ele tocava ganhava vida como nunca havia existido antes. A mera existência não tinha sentido antes do toque dele._

 _Ele livrou-me dos trapos que eu vestia, e depois dos que ele vestia, jogando em qualquer lugar que não fiz questão de ver, e enquanto fazia um reconhecimento territorial por meu corpo com as mãos ásperas, eu beijava-lhe o pescoço, a clavícula, e voltava para a boca, deixando marcas arroxeadas na pele pálida, ora mordiscando, ora beijando._

 _Eu não percebi que estava com as pernas abertas até sentir a ponta do seu membro ereto e duro em minha entrada, que estava molhada e pronta. Então antes que pudesse analisar ou protestar, ele me invadiu, abrindo, rasgando, tomando posse._

 _Eu quis **gritar** , mas sua boca estava na minha, tapando, beijando, devorando._

 _Quis **afastar** , mas suas mãos estavam tão firmes em minhas nádegas, que não movi um milimetro._

 _Quis **chorar**. Ali, nua e estática, me senti frágil, da forma que uma kunoichi não deve ficar nunca. Mas naquele momento eu não era uma ninja, eu era apenas mulher, apenas nervosa e de certa forma assustada. Me permiti chorar silenciosamente pela dor da minha pureza indo embora, pela fragilidade que me apavorava, por gostar de me sentir frágil, por estar amando um homem que tinha certeza que jamais seria totalmente meu._

 _Ele se retirou, mas suas mãos continuaram segurando firme no lugar, com certeza deixariam marcas, a boca dele abandonou a minha, e foi para meu pescoço. E sentindo-me vazia onde antes ele estava, eu quis chorar mais. Mas dessa vez não chorei._ _Então ele se enterrou novamente em mim, fundo de forma que não era possível saber onde um terminava e começava o outro. E se repetiu, em golpes fundos e precisos, ora demorando mais, ora mais rápidos._

 _Eu ouvi **gemidos** , altos e claros, enquanto ele continuava se afundando na minha carne com a sua própria, nos tornando um. __As mãos dele agora se moviam pelo meu corpo novamente, pelos braços, pelos seios ainda pequenos de menina, pelo meu ventre liso._

 _Os gemidos ficavam mais **altos.** Altos e desesperados._

 _Me assustei quando percebi que os gemidos eram **meus**._

 _Foi a **primeira vez** de muitas que ele me chamou._

* * *

Quando alcancei a fronteira do país do fogo, senti sua presença me inundar, a chuva cair em meus cabelos, e as asas de papel pesarem sobre minhas costas. Diminui a velocidade apreciando o contato com a chuva. Eu estava tão longe ainda, tanto que sua chuva me acompanhava fraca, e eu torci para que continuasse assim, pois não o desgastaria tanto.

Segui pelos céus até chegar perto o suficiente dele.

Não que eu fosse fraca, porque eu não sou. Eu sou uma kunoichi de altíssimo nível, uma ninja rank S, a única mulher da Akatsuki, _eu não sou fraca._ Mas quando soube que estava perto de meu parceiro, permiti-me relaxar a guarda, jogar a garota no chão, e sentar por cinco minutos.

Ai ela acordou.

— Ai! Que diabos!

— Cale-se, estou cansada e sem paciência para te aguentar, então se não quiser tomar outra porrada na nuca, cale a boquinha, sim?

Ela me olhou assustada, e depois passou a analisar a própria sorte em silêncio, garota esperta. A vi olhar para mim, na certa analisando meu nível de cansaço para tentar revidar. Eu quase ri. Ela não seria páreo nem nos próprios sonhos.

— Onde você me trouxe?

Eu suspiro, o silêncio durou pouco.

— Quem é você? Por que me sequestrou? Cadê o Sasuke-kun?

Meu deus, de novo falando no Uchiha mais novo? _Que pé no saco._

— Você não sabe o que é ficar caladinha?

Levanto-me, e vejo o terror nos olhos dela quando transformo meu braço em papel cortante no formato de uma espada. Pressiono meu braço transformado no pescoço da menina, e deixo o papel cortar sua pele.

Ela se cala.

— Parece que entendeu, finalmente, menina burra.

Sento novamente, e fecho os olhos, sentindo o peso da chuva sobre a face, sobre o corpo.

A chuva esta leve, tudo corre conforme o planejado. Sinto quase _como se meu Kami estivesse feliz._

* * *

 _Os prédios e dutos de Amegakure se erguiam até quase arranhar o céu. Vazava fumaça de chaminés e encanamentos que se dissipava demoradamente apesar de chuva. A névoa que cobria o chão faria qualquer um pensar que a vila oculta estava alocada em cima de uma nuvem, e não sobre solo firme e estável._

 _Enquanto caminhava até minha casa, sem a tradicional roupa da Akatsuki, observei quando os olhares masculinos se dirigiam a mim, alguns com interesse a mostra, outros observando de rabo de olho, com receio de receber uma resposta agressiva._ _A verdade é que jamais algum dos ninjas de Ame tentaria tocar-me, ou sequer falar algo que fosse levemente insinuante. **Olhar é tudo o que lhes é permitido.**_

 _Eu não tinha tempo para aventuras, eu não tinha tempo para nenhum deles, pois estava muito ocupada servindo à Deus._ _E mesmo quando ele não se faz presente em pessoa, está onipresente em minha vida, vigiando meus passos e observando todos a minha volta, cuidando de mim._ _Assim como eu cuido dele._

 _Eu sou o **Anjo de Deus.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas de Rodapé:**

Tá afim de ler um **Gaa** x **Ino**? Dá uma chegadinha no meu perfil ler _**"Bodas de Fogo"**_ , uma adaptação do livro maravilhoso de mesmo título de _Deborah Simmons_.

A Fanfic foi alterada para One-Shot, pois tenho trabalhado em outros projetos e não tenho tido tempo para continuar. Um dia quem sabe, volto a escrever em _**"Anjo de Deus".**_ Data da edição: 11/01/2018.

Leu? Gostou? Odiou? Quer sugerir mudança em algo ou comentar? Deixe uma review, não cai o dedinho e vai me fazer feliz pra caralho.

Obrigada, beijos da Tia Milk.

[]'s


End file.
